nonstopufcfandomcom-20200215-history
Rousimar Palhares
Background Palhares is known for leg locks, physical strength, and bizarre behavior during fights. His nickname Toquinho, Portuguese for "little tree stump", comes from his short, stocky, heavily muscled build. UFC career Palhares will face Anderson Silva in a Middleweight title match up at UFC 3, Palhares lost his 2nd fight by Unanimous decision against Mark Munoz at UFC 12, Palhares lost to Alan Belcher at UFC 16 by Unanimous decision, Palhares lost to Kendall Grove by Unanimous decision at UFC 22, Palhares won his next fight on the prelims at UFC 29 against Vitor Belfort by Unanimous decision, Palhares lost to Court McGee by Unanimous decision at Fight Night 9, Palhares lost to Michael Bisping by Unanimous decision at UFC on Non Stop Sport 3 Prelims, Palhares lost to Murilo Bustamante by Unanimous decision at UFC 40 prelims, Palhares went to a draw with Demian Maia in the prelims of Fight Night 15, Palhares beats Kendall Grove by Submission on the prelims of Fight Night 17. MMA record |style="background: #ccffcc; text-align: center;"| Win |align=center| 2 - 7 - 1 | Kendall Grove | TKO (Punch) | UFN 17 | August 28 , 2013 |align=center| 1st |align=center| 2.37 | Palms resort and casino, Paradise, Nevada, USA | |- |style="background: #cccccc; text-align: center;"| Draw |align=center| 1 - 7 - 1 | Demian Maia | Draw | UFN 15 | July 31 , 2013 |align=center| 3rd |align=center| 5.00 | Palms Casino Resort, Paradise, Nevada, USA. | |- |style="background: #ffcccc; text-align: center;"| Loss |align=center| 1 - 7 - 0 | Murilo Bustamante | Unanimous decision | UFC 40 | 18 June 2013 |align=center| 3rd |align=center| 5.00 | O2 Arena, London, England. | |- |style="background: #ffcccc; text-align: center;"| Loss |align=center| 1 - 6 - 0 | Michael Bisping | Unanimous decision | UFC on NSS 3 | 12 May 2013 |align=center| 3rd |align=center| 5.00 | Bell Centre, Montreal, Quebec, Canada. | |- |style="background: #ffcccc; text-align: center;"| Loss |align=center| 1 - 5 - 0 | Court McGee | Unanimous decision | UFN 9 | April 21, 2013 |align=center| 3rd |align=center| 5.00 | Palms resort and casino, Paradise, Nevada, USA | |- |style="background: #ccffcc; text-align: center;"| Win |align=center| 1 - 4 - 0 | Vitor Belfort | Unanimous decision | UFC 29 | 27 March 2013 |align=center| 3rd |align=center| 5.00 | Madison Square Garden, New York City, USA | |- |style="background: #ffcccc; text-align: center;"| Loss |align=center| 0 - 4 - 0 | Kendall Grove | Unanimous decision | UFC 22 | February 10, 2013 |align=center| 3rd |align=center| 5.00 | MGM Grand, Paradise, Nevada, USA. | |- |style="background: #ffcccc; text-align: center;"| Loss |align=center| 0 - 3 - 0 | Alan Belcher | Unanimous decision | UFC 16 | January 13, 2013 |align=center| 3rd |align=center| 5.00 | Mandalay Bay, Paradise, Nevada, USA | |- |style="background: #ffcccc; text-align: center;"| Loss |align=center| 0 - 2 - 0 | Mark Munoz | Unanimous decision | UFC 12 | December 19, 2012 |align=center| 3rd |align=center| 5.00 | Bell Centre, Montreal, Quebec, Canada | |- |style="background: #ffcccc; text-align: center;"| loss |align=center| 0 - 1 - 0 | Anderson Silva | Unanimous decision | UFC 3 | November 14, 2012 |align=center| 3rd |align=center| 5.00 |Madison Square Garden, New York City, USA | Middleweight title fight |}